Nickolas Grey
Nickolas Jacob Grey is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is the eldest son and child of Ethan Grey and Caterina Crinamorte-Best, and is therefore half werewolf, one quarter type one vampire, one eighth type two vampire and one eighth human. He possesses the additional ability of Psionic Energy Conversion. Appearance Nickolas has dark brown eyes. His hair is currently medium brown and thin, but it will darken in future as well as growing thicker. He will be quite slimly built, hiding his strength. In future, his wolf form will have grey eyes and thick white fur. Personality Home Nickolas will live with all of his family in their palace on the outskirts of Otsu, Japan. The palace was specifically created for them by Tomas Reddan, after they won the battle against the Malus and thus rule of the supernatural world. The palace contains 7 floors. The first 2 are state floors, containing meeting rooms, crown rooms and throne rooms. The coven lives in the next 3 floors. There is also a floor of underground cells were all prisoners are kept before being dealt with, and an attic which spans the entire building and is used by the Goldston wolfpack. The palace's grounds are also extensive and beautiful, reaching for miles. They contain woods, wilderlands, formal gardens, sport grounds, pools, homes for the Guard, a training ground and courtyard, cliffs and a beach. Abilities Being part vampire and part werewolf, Nickolas possesses enhanced speed, strength, stamina, reflexes and agility. All of these will be further amplified when he is an adult and has phased into his wolf wereform for the first time. He will mature rapidly, as a child. Once he is adult he will be immortal and will not age any further. His senses are enhanced, and he can sense and track other supernatural beings. He is venomous, like both of his sisters, having inherited this from their mother. He also possesses the additional ability of Psionic Energy Conversion. Nickolas is able to absorb energy from thought-waves at will. However, doing so will destroy the thought, and so he must always take care in choosing when to use his ability. He could remove an unwanted or negative thought, idea or memory from himself or from others, and the ability can also be used to protect against mental abilities. The psionic energy can then be converted into many other forms, such as a sonic or kinetic blast, telekinesis, electricity or fire. Family, Coven, Pack & Relationships Nickolas' birth family is: *Mother - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Father - Ethan Grey *Triplet sisters - Molly and Loretta Grey *Aunts - Rosa Crinamorte-Best and Alessia Grey *Uncles - Mick Crinamorte-Best and Harrison Grey *Grandmothers - Ariana Crinamorte and Lleucu Grey *Grandfathers - Ash Best and Seth Grey He is a member of the Firelock Coven, and once he is an adult and has phased into a werewolf for the first time, he will also join the Goldston pack. History Nickolas was the eldest of the triplets born. On the same day, his aunt, uncle and cousin returned after Sienna's abduction and imprisonment. Etymology Nickolas is a variant of the Greek name Nicholas, which means "victory of the people". Jacob is another Greek name, which can mean "supplanter" or "held by the heel". His surname, Grey, means "pleasant" as well as referring to the colour grey. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Type 1 Category:Vampires Type 2